


Doubting Thomas

by Fell4 (orphan_account)



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Robert Frost Poetry
Genre: Bible, Deciple, Doubting Thomas, Gen, Jesus - Freeform, Poetry, Robert - Freeform, Robert Frost, Thomas - Freeform, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fell4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Questioning of God. Perceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting Thomas

What is my God?  
If nothing more than a subtle nod  
Toward what I wish were true,  
But will never be?

Is this right?  
Thinking, as I do, to bite  
At nothing more than memory  
As if it were mere symmetry

To what I believed  
In the dark, in the eve?

Yet now I’ve seen him  
Touched the hole in his limbs

Is my doubting now to cease?  
Am I now to be released  
From the torment of my own doubt,

It seems God has blessed me  
And given me eyes to see  
The world around me as it is meant to be  
Not the way it seems to be  
(Not the way it seemed to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Congratulations for finding this. No fandom = Impossible to find.


End file.
